


Blind Date

by Aquabrie (Brienna_Bell)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Date, Captain America - Freeform, Curvy Reader, F/M, Headaches & Migraines, Possibly more chapters, dating website, lets see how this goes, not sure how to tag this, shy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brienna_Bell/pseuds/Aquabrie
Summary: Your best friend decides to set you up on a dating website.  Little did you know that Steve Rogers was your match...Blind date. You only know his first name.





	1. Chapter 1

So today was a boring day. You already had a throbbing headache. ' _Damn weather!'_ Your roommate/best friend said something.

"Madz?  What were you saying?"

"You weren't listening were you?"  She said getting aggitatedly agrivated.

Yep of course now you pissed her off too.  You had been late for work this morning and you had to walk home in the damn rain. Why'd you move here? Oh because of the 'career' opportunity.  Right.

Truthfully you weren't listening.  You placed your finger tips on your temples trying to get rid of your headache.

"Headache again?  I'm sorry... Here I'll get you your pills."  Madz walks behind you and grabs your pills out of the cabinet.  She hands you a bottled water. 

"Thanks..." You swallow the pills and swig down the water.  Today was just a shitty day.  It started crappy and it just kept getting worse.  Why did you come here for this stupid job?  You were a writer!  And a tech nerd, but no you weren't doing any of that. You were the lowest on the totem pole at the city paper.  You felt like quitting today... almost did, but then you remembered your lease.  

"What were you saying?" You wince slightly at your own voice.

"Umm... well... you might not like it.  But you have to do it."

"Oh God. It's not karaoke again, right?"

"No... it's just a blind date!" She sounds way too enthusiastic for this! 

"No."

"But I signed you up online!  Trust me.  A lot of my coworkers have met their gorgeous hubbies there, some are just boyfriends but you know what I mean."

You roll your eyes. "Not happening. I'd rather be lonely than embarrassed.  I mean you've seen me right?  Do I look like a good date? Especially online! What kind of morons are on there that I'd get set up with?!"

"Dammit Y/n! You're so frickin stubborn! I already set you up and your date is tonight. His name is Steve. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and will be in a blue suit with a red tie."

"There's no picture? Don't you think that's a bad sign? Maybe he's a really gross guy who..."

She cuts you off. "ENOUGH! Just shut up and get ready. The online team has already set up for you to have a ride coming to pick you up at 6:30." She pushes you toward your room.

"But my head?!"

She shakes her head and looks at you sternly. "Come on... please... please!"

"Okay. What should I wear?" You say defeated.

She grins and skips to your closet and picks out a beautiful red dress that you wore last year to a friend's wedding. She grabs a pair of heels that you never seem to wear. 

\---

"Tony! Why'd you sign me up? What the hell man? What if she's a freaking stalker fan of mine?"

"Relax... she doesn't know it's you. Only your first name.  Come on. I know this is out of your comfort zone, even Frosty the Tin Man agreed you should go."

"Did you sign up Buck too, or am I the lucky one?"

Tony shakes his head and crosses his arms on his chest. "Come on Cap live a little. Nat and Bruce helped with your profile and your friend helped too.  The girl has to be great, why would they already set you on a date tonight?"

"Tonight?!" Steve freaked out a little. It had been a long time since he scheduled a date and plus the date happened 70 years late... not really the same.

"Hey... it's okay. I'll call her and cancel." He shrugs and starts to walk away.

"Can... can I just talk on the phone with her?"

Tony turns around and grins at Steve. "Sure..." He grabs his laptop and looks up the number and shows it to Steve.

"It says she's a writer, who loves animals, loves..." he read the rest of your profile and smiled. Maybe you'd hit it off? 

Tony nudged Steve. "You might want to get ready. You both are going to meet at the Italian place down the street. I sent a car to pick her up. Her roommate seems nice. Had the same idea... setting her up online." 

Steve frowns. "So then this is fake?" He motions to the profile page.

"Steve, I actually met her roommate she's a model... and her friend Y/n is a fan of all of us.  She wrote a paper on you and Bucky.  Something about her college essay on history on friendship during the war.  I think we've met her once at one of my celebrations."

Steve sidesmiled, wondering what you look like.

"Okay... but I'm going to call her first." He takes out his phone (that he finally figured out how to use, well most of it, texting was actually fun, when he was shown the emoji's.)  He nervously dialed your number.

\---

Your phone rings and you look at the caller ID. "Who the hell is this?"

Madz walks by and snatches your phone. And looks at her own.  "It's your date!" She presses the answer button and hands it back to you.

"Hello?"

"Oh... hey... this is Steve. My friends decided on making me go on this dating thing and I wanted to know more about you before our date. Is that okay?"

"Um sure. My roommate actually got me on the site too.  We have weird friends huh?"

He chuckled and you felt happy. Maybe he was a good guy. Maybe he won't break your heart?

"Yeah... um... so... well..." He was at a loss for words. "What's your favorite flower?" 

"Truthfully I like sunflowers. I love the smell and I'm allergic to lilacs... it sucks cuz they're pretty."

"Alright so sunflowers good, lilacs NOT so good?" 

This time you chuckle. "Yeah... what about you, do you have any favorite things you enjoy?"

"Yeah, I used to go dancing... haven't done it in a while though. About 70 years..."

This time you're laughing so hard tears are coming down your cheeks.

"You okay Doll?"

Oh wow... he already has a pet name for you?  Man he sounds hot. 

"Yep... um, how about we finish this chat at the restaurant?"

Steve grins and nods. "Sounds like a plan. I guess I'll see ya in a few!"

You grin and set the phone down on your bed. Wow... your heart beat faster wanting to know who this 'Steve' was.  He sounds like a charmer and a sweetheart.

Madeline knew who you were about to go on a date with... she was really excited for you.  She wanted to meet Steve's best friend, but maybe that'd happen another time. Possibly a double date in the future?

\---

You had gotten showered and shaved your legs.  Right now you were still in your robe and smoothing on lotion on your smooth legs. After you got dressed you spritzed some of your sunflower perfume on you. What kind of makeup should you wear?

As If she could read your mind,  Madeline came to your room, knocking before you let her in.

"So I have a hairstyle and some makeup tips... just close your eyes and let me do my magic.  Don't worry all this makeup is new and they're my gift to you! They're from a kit I got for free on one of my shoots."

Sometimes being a roommate to a model was fun.

Your body wasn't the flat and a toned model type body. You actually had curves but Madz always said she was jealous of how curvy you were. Why did she complain when obviously people wanted stick thin girls not curvaceous chicks like you?

You also were muscular, not like a superhero, but damn close.  You had practiced yoga and karate, but also used to run.  You may not look like a runner... but it was something you felt good doing.  So your curves and muscles were showing with your beautiful dress.  Hopefully your date will like you. Why did you feel so many butterflies in your stomach?

When Madz was done you finally opened your eyes.  She had curled your hair and did your makeup similar to the 40s style you saw in the magazine last week.  It must be back in style.

\---

Steve nervously fixed his tie again. Maybe this was a bad idea.  Maybe you won't like him? 

"Hey you look great Cap!" Sam said tapping him on his back. 

"Thanks.  You help with this date too?"

"If I say yes, what are ya going to do about it?" He grins.

"Not sure yet.  Just nervous.  I talked to her on the phone and I want to get her some flowers... I know what she likes, I asked her." He seems more confident at this.

Maybe this date will be fun.

Tony helps get the flowers to Steve.  There wasn't enough time so Tony cheated and ordered some with help from Jarvis.

 

\--- **The moment of truth!**

 

The ride to the restaurant was nice.  The scenery outside was beautiful, you'd been here in the city for 8 months and you hadn't gotten to sight see that much.  Where were you?

You saw some awesome looking towers and street lights... wow...

Pretty soon you were at the restaurants front door.  

"Thank you!"

The driver nodded and lifted his hat to you. "You're very welcome miss.  Have fun on your date. Call if you would like me to take you back home."  He handed you his card as you got your purse and closed the door.

You stood up and straightened out your dress, walking into the restaurant.  How would you find your date?

There was the stewardess and she saw you and she walked up to you.  "Hi, you Y/n?"

You nod and grin at her. She motions you toward a private room in the back.

Was this dude rich? What the hell was this place?

The private area was a dining room filled with a buffet style of food.  Your date sat in the back and stood up when you entered the space.  He walked toward you and handed you a bouquet of sunflowers.

His eyes were so blue you could get lost in their beauty.  His suit and tie went great with your dress.  Somehow your red dress matched perfectly with his red tie.

He grins at you and holds your chair out for you.  You sit and watch him sit down across from you.

"Hi... I'm Steve... Steve Rogers."  He holds out his hand for you to shake and you set down your bouquet and shake his hand.

"I'm Y/F/N... Y/L/N.  Glad to meet ya!"

You watch him as he watches you.  He looks familiar but you can't place where you've seen him before.

He smiles and looks up at the waitress who comes into the room.

You and Steve order your drinks and she says you can have anything on the tables.  It's like Thanksgiving! Or some other big dinner!

"Is this only for us?" You scratch the back of your neck and watch him shrug.

"I'm sure Tony came up with it... he's oblivious on how rich he is.  He wants to show everyone how awesome he is compared to everyone." He rolls his eyes and grins.

You both get up and get your food and sit back down at the table.  The waitress brings you your drinks.

"Perfect timing! Thanks."

Steve nods. "Thank you mam."

\---

The date was wonderful. Steve complimented you and called you Doll and it melted your heart.

You both blushed each time the other said a compliment... he was gorgeous and had a beautiful soul.  You couldnt believe this was the man you'd been set up with!  He's perfect, and quite a gentleman.  Today started out bad, but this date made it totally worth it.

After the date was over Steve and you took a small walk looking at the street lights around each small shops.  It was like Christmas lights except for Valentines Day. 

"This is wonderful." You look up at Steve who is grinning back at you.  You shiver as you realize your light jacket isn't enough in this cold weather. He notices and instantly gives you his warm jacket. He still had his suit jacket on so hopefully he's not too cold.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Doll.  You're very beautiful." He clears his throat and stops walking and you stop and look up to him. "Can we... can I hold your hand?"

"Sure..." You smile and take his hand. You intertwine your fingers in his.  His jacket smells wonderful... some sort of cologne and a manly smell.  Making him seem even hotter.  Your bouquet of flowers are setting in you purse... peaking out of it. You watch Steve's expression as he watches the street Valentines decorations.  His blue eyes are sort of amazing.  You're staring. Stop. Stop staring at this beautiful man!

He stops and looks down at you.  Before you know it he leans down and his lips hover toward yours. "Can I kiss you?"

"Y...yes."

He grins and his lips meet yours.  Fireworks, sparks, anything else... His kiss makes your knees go weak.  His mouth opens and his tongue licks your bottom lip. This causes you to moan and him to hold you by your waist. You bring you hands up towards his face and stroke them to the back of his neck, slightly pulling his hair.  

You both realize the need to breathe is a nessessity and you both come up for air. He continues to hold you and your head falls to his shoulder.  You sigh in contentment.

"Wow..."

"Yeah... you're quite amazing, Doll." He chuckles and pulls back from you.  "Would you like to go out again sometime? And... can... can I court you?"

"Yeah, I'd love to... yes... I'd love to be your girlfriend!" You lightly peck him on his lips and go to hold his hand again.

He smiles and starts walking beside you.

"This was an awesome day.  Thank you..." You say as you wonder where else you're walking to.

"So since it's late... maybe you'd like to come... umm... meet my family?"

"Maybe another time.  I'm not up to that. Is that alright?" 

"Sure... do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah... Oh I have a card from the driver who brought me here."

You pull it out and look at it. (Stark Industries) 

You look at the card then back at Steve. He's Captain America! Tony, his friend is Tony Stark! Now all you have to do is meet his pal Bucky and you can die happy.

"You okay?"

"Oh... umm.. sure... just feel stupid. You're Captain America and I'm just a small town girl who moved here 8 months ago.'  You hold your head that's suddenly pounding again. Steve looks at you and finds a step to sit you down on.

"Y/n?" He sits next to you as you shut your eyes and grit your teeth.

"Sorry, horrible headache.. just a little overwhelmed.  Sorry."

"Hey... it's okay. Do you want me to take you home or to my place? My place is pretty close by..."  

You nod your head and try to smile, which looks more like a grimace.

He hugs you close and calls Tony.  A car comes and Steve helps you in the back as he sits beside you.

He intertwines his fingers with yours and holds you closer to him.

The drive is short and soon you arrive at the tower.  Tony knows you're coming and allows you access to the place.

 ---

Steve helps you out of the car and you walk wobbly towards the building.  Nothing looks normal.  Sounds are too loud and lights are too bright.  Luckily you're not nauseous... since you just ate and had Steve he helped you stay on your feet.  When your nose started bleeding and your vision started to turn black he realized you were about to collapse so he grabbed you close and held you up holding you almost like you weighed nothing.  You were too out of it to realize what was happening and where you were.

\--- 

Yep today sucked.  Except Steve, he's amazing.

 ---

Bucky greeted Steve with Tony and Bruce by his side.

"What happened?  She okay?"  Bucky said alarmed at Steve and the person he was holding in his arms.  

Bruce motioned to lay her on the couch since it was the closest to the front door.

Pepper noticed the commotion and went to get the first aid kit and a cold wash cloth.

"Someone hit her?  She's bleeding!"  Tony looked at Steve and back to Y/n.

You groaned as your head throbbed.  Bruce took the cold compress from Pepper and put it over your eyes and he put another one under your bloody nose.

Steve shook his head and looked at the beautiful woman who was so nice to him... she didn't deserve this.  What was happening?

"This... this reminds me of hydra.  I still get some headaches with my nightmares."

"Don't say that Buck!"

"Guys quiet... we need to turn down the lights and let her sleep.  Unless you want her in a bed, maybe it'll be more peaceful in a bedroom."  Bruce says as he realizes your breathing has shallowed and your nose has finally stopped bleeding.

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other and knew maybe they should take her to the lab.

"Would the lab be better?  That way we can be by meds if she needs em?" Steve asks

Bruce and Tony nod.  Steve carries Y/n to the lab.  Bucky is close by just in case.

Bucky notices your bouquet of flowers and he hands them to Pepper who says she'll find a vase and put them in water.

Steve lays you down on the lab bed and makes sure the cold wash cloth is still on your forehead and eyes.

Bruce finds out you have some migraine/headache issues and decides to ask your roommate.  Tony calls her since he wishes to see her again.

\---

 Your roommate lets them know that you already had a headache earlier and had taken your pills.  She told him which ones and Tony put her on speaker to tell Bruce. 

 You were still asleep and were given a shot that would help alleviate your symptoms.  Bruce made sure it wouldn't counteract with what you took earlier today.  

Your roommate agreed that if you were there and were safe that it'd be better than coming back home.

Pepper had gotten Steve to give her a pair of his shorts and one of his tshirts and helped get you dressed out of your tight dress... Steve helped her too... but blushed a few times when he saw your bare skin.  Your bra and underwear were still on but you had been covered in Steve's clean clothes to sleep in.

Pepper hung up your dress on an IV pole near the back of the room.

Your shoes were near the front door by the couch.

\---

The lights were set to dim... no brighter then a nightlight.  Everyone kept quiet and Bruce made sure no one disturbed you.

Steve stayed near you in another lab bed and he fell asleep after watching you sleep peacefully for an hour.

\---

Little did you know Bucky had been right about your headaches...

maybe there was another reason fate brought you and Steve together.

 


	2. Meeting the heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after your date with Steve...

Steve stayed by your side as you slept through the night.  He heard you mumble a few times which caused him to get off his bed and sit by you stroking your hand.  You were shaking... This reminded him of Bucky.  

"Y/n! It's just a dream... you can wake up Doll."

You shifted and opened your eyes in a panic.  Not recognizing where you were, your thoughts started to become frantic.

You thrashed around on the table and frowned at Steve. He let go of your hand and watched you closely.  

What was happening?  Were you okay?

\---

Bucky tossed and turned trying to sleep for some reason he kept on thinking of you.  He remembered you from somewhere.  Was he right, were you from Hydra like him?  Finally he fell into a deep slumber, but was plagued with dreams of you... His mind was also worried about Steve.  He still feels like he needs to protect him, even though he's quite capable of getting out of trouble by himself. He was no longer the small kid picking fights in Brooklyn anymore.

\---

Bruce had let you sleep and Steve continued to make sure you slept thru the night. Your actions seemed to remind him of Bucky when he first came to the tower... the horrible nightmares that seemed to plague him every single night.  Now he still has them but they're not as graphic or as frequent. Most of the time only once a month.

You had a nightmare and it had caused you to scare Steve.  You acted like you had awakened but you weren't all there. You were still in the nightmare.

Luckily somehow you finally calmed down and slept peacefully the rest of the night.

Bruce had also taken you to the labs MRI machine to check on your head.  Since you had blacked out, and had a bloody nose he had taken some MRI shots while you were still unconscious from the medicine he had given you.

For some reason the screenshots kept coming up cloudy, making him think there was something wrong with the machine.

He did it again after rechecking the equipment. 

Steve was by your side the whole time. 

After a third try of the MRI, Bruce realized you had something in your head. This could be the main reason for your headaches.  He would have to wait and see how you were feeling tomorrow, to ask if you would allow him to operate... (he'd supervise, one of him and Tony's surgeon friends that had helped on a previous mission.)

 

\---The next morning

You open your eyes and stretch your arms above your head. Looking around you realize you have no clue where you are. Is it a hospital? Some type of a laboratory? After you take in the new scenery you notice the handsome blond asleep in a bed right next to yours. You get up slowly out of your bed and try to think of why you were here.  

The last thing you remember is that you had a horrible headache and that's it...

What the hell happened last night?

\---

Steve starts to wake up and looks over toward your bed.  He frowns realizing you weren't sleeping and weren't in the room anymore.

\---

When you had woken up and saw Steve sleeping soundly in the bed beside you, you felt guilty... he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep and was too worried about you. 

You get up slowly out of the bed and wince slightly at the speck of sunlight coming thru the curtains.

Trying to make sure you don't wake up your gorgeous boyfriend, you walk quietly out of the room. 

This wasn't a hospital. Where the hell were you?

It suddenly dawned on you that you were at the Stark Tower...

Shit. You might've already met your heroes, except you were unconcious at the time. Great. Fan-frickin-tastic!

Luckily today you weren't scheduled to work so you were happy to be away... how was your roommate? Did she know where you were? Had she known it was Steve Rogers that was your date last night?  Why did your head feel so fuzzy?

You look down and realize you’re wearing a man's shirt and boxers?  

Shuffling thru the hallway and towards the smell of delicious bacon and eggs, you head toward the flavorful smell. It must be the kitchen.

You are greeted by the handsome James Buchanan Barnes, flipping some eggs on the stove. He turns and grins. He of course is in his sweats with a tank top on. Damnit. Him and Steve are the most beautiful men you've ever seen. How could you be here?  Do they know how awkward and shy you really are? How'd you get paired up with Steve?

Bucky shrugs and turns back to the frying pan. "Would you like some breakfast? Everyone has already left for the day... it's just us three... and Bruce, he wants to check up on you again, show you your brain scans or something."

"Yes I'd love some food... it smells delicious. I'm Y/n, Steve's date from last night. You must be James. Or should I call you Bucky?" You grin shyly and sit on a stool at the counter watching his muscles tense and relax as he turns off the stove and grabs some plates and utensils. 

"My friends call me Bucky... so you can call me Bucky. Glad to meet you." He hands you a full plate and grabs his as well. He sits the coffee pot on the counter and some mugs and cups... he fills one cup of orange juice and you gladly take it and also fill up a mug with coffee.  He sits next to you and starts to eat while slightly glancing at you as you both ate in silence.

You clear your throat and drink some OJ. "Were you here last night? I'm sorry about that... hope I didn't bother you guys." You look down at your plate and start eating some bacon. "Thanks... this is perfect, how'd you know I like my fried eggs runny?"

He lightly chuckles and smiles. "Wanda... she knows a few things about you. She said you're going thru something... and I could've swarn I heard you scream last night and was wondering if you have nightmares." He shrugs and goes back to eating his breakfast.

You swallow your food, almost choking so Bucky pats you lightly on your back. You swig some of your coffee and swallow.

"Yeah." You acknowledge quietly. "It's weird it's like a strange memory of some place where they keep on saying something about an asset.  I also have been getting horrible headaches and occasional bloody noses.  I'm not sure what causes it."

Bucky's eyes widen. Maybe he did know you... from when he was the Winter Soldier. 

 ---

Bruce wonders what could possibly be causing your symptoms. He thinks that possibly hydra could've taken you and gave you something which could cause these reactions. But why? 

He studies some of your blood from your bloody nose.  Maybe you're like the twins, or had gone through something like Natasha? His stomach rumbles and he realizes he had been up for 25 hours. He was tired but determined. First he'd have to gather all his findings and then hope for the best when he told you the news. He also needed strong coffee, and food.

\---

Steve had left the room in search of you. Maybe you already left? Maybe you didn't actually like him. Steve shakes his head. 

_(Stop being so paranoid! Hopefully she didn't wake up from another nightmare. Where is she? Possibly the kitchen on this floor?)_

Nearing the kitchen he hears Bucky and you laughing.  It makes Steve grin, he hasn't heard Bucky laugh a lot, since the Winter Soldier incidents...

He glides thru the doorway, going to the kitchen. 

"Hey jerk! Hey Doll!" He smiles and watches the both of you. He takes place on the stool next to you.

You're now between both friends.  It makes you more nervous than you should be. You've already kissed Steve, why are you freaking out sitting between both men?

"Hey punk."  

You giggle lightly as you take a bite of your eggs.

"Hey Steve. Sorry... don't have a pet name for you yet." You wink at him, turning towards your plate before you see him start to blush.

"Damn Y/n, you look great in my clothes." Now you look at him with your mouth agape. 

Why would he say that?  Such a charmer. You feel the temp rise in your cheeks. 'Damnit be cool Y/n, act cool.'

 ---

You meet the team... of course you were frickin unconcious when one of your favorite heroes meets you. AKA: Bucky!

 


	3. Learning the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce let's you know about the mri and you meet more of the team.
> 
> (Pietro never died in this story)

 

Your life is changing... for the better.

 

Meeting Steve had been great, getting to know him before recognizing him was even more refreshing. He's actually very humble and seems to care about everyone he knows.

Bucky and Steve had shared some of their stories of when they lived in Brooklyn in the 30s. You loved that Steve and Bucky both seemed happy to have those memories. 

\---

"You're kidding. He did not do that!" You shake your head in disbelief of what Bucky just said that Steve had done.

"Yes he did, and not only was the guy twice his size his two friends seemed even bigger!" Bucky laughed lightly, causing Steve to grin and shake his head.

"But you helped me, Buck. Like you always have." Steve continued gleaming as he watches Bucky nod.

\---

After breakfast you had tried to tell the boys that you needed to go back to your apartment.

Just as you said that, Bruce came in the room and looked serious.

"Um... hi?" 

 He's holding a folder and hands it to you.

"We took an mri of your brain and it's odd."

Bruce goes to get some coffee and pours some into a mug. He takes a sip and looks back to you.

"There is something there that is the cause of your headaches and other problems. Where it's at it can mess up your judgment and your memories."

You had opened the folder and looked at your brain scans.

"So... that's why I didn't recognize Steve? I had written a paper in college about him and Bucky during the war."

Bruce nods.  The other two are still silent. 

"Y/n, would you like us to leave?  So that you can talk with Bruce privately?"

You shake your head at Steve as tears start to form in your eyes.

"I still need to go back to my place." You gesture to the shirt and boxers you're wearing.

"Very well... maybe we could just have your roommate bring some of your things and then we'll figure out what to do." Bruce suggests.

He opened the cabinet and grabbed a pack of poptarts. He opens the pack and starts eating as you and the two, look at your brain pics.

Steve squeezes your hand. You wanna sit on the couch, doll?" You nod, Steve helps you off the stool and guides you to the living room.

Bucky watches silently.  You were nice to him and didn't once treat him like the monster hydra had forced him to become. Why did this happen to you? 

 ----

 Madz was pacing as she was on the phone with you.  You had put her on speaker so that Bruce could talk to her.

"You can just grab some jeans some shirts and other clothes.  It seems I am to stay here for longer.  Oh and Steve and Bucky are here too."

You smile as Madz seems to have lost words to say.  

"Hey you still there?  And do you have a shoot today?"

《"No I'm off work until next Wednesday."》

Just as she said that, you heard a commotion in the hallway.

"Hey doc, we are back.  Hey y/n, you on the phone with your roomie?"

"Yep."

《"Oh my God is that Tony?!"》

You roll your eyes. "I'll see ya later, okay?"

《"Yeah! I'll be there in about an hour."》

You hang up and relax a little on the couch. You are sitting in between both super soldiers.

\---

Bruce was in the kitchen talking quietly with Tony. A few other people came into the room.

Soon you felt a sudden rush of air and someone was suddenly in front of you.

You shifted uncomfortably and looked up.

"Hi. Printesa. Pietro." He gestured to himself.  He held out his hand and you shook it.

"Hi, I'm Y/n." He nodded and was about to say something else when you saw someone else come from the kitchen. She was petite compared to him. 

She smiled and shooed Pietro away, he reluctantly sat on a recliner near the couch.

"I'm Wanda... he's my twin brother. How are you feeling now?" She sat on couch after Bucky got up to get something from the kitchen.

"Better, thank you.  Everyone here is nice and understanding."

She nods as Pietro watches.  He liked you. You were beautiful and kind.  Wanda knew how you were since her powers.

"My roommate should be here in a bit. Apperently I'm supposed to stay longer than just a night."

Wanda and Pietro grin and glance at each other.  You three were closer in age and they both thought it was refreshing to have someone new come into the tower.

 

 

 

 


End file.
